Sweet Suicide
by Naomi-Misora
Summary: Misa can't handle the pain of loneliness, so what does she do to end it? Jump of course. In-Character, please Read & Review!


**Sweet Suicide **

**x**-_x_-**x**

_February 14, 2010 _

A warm tear slid down her pallid cheek as she gazed down at the hazy mass of lights clashing below her. The harsh wind swayed strands of her blond hair across her cheeks. The sharp drops of rain moist her face, streaks of black mascara ran down in two curvy lines from her eyes. Rain poured in heavy torrents in a slant angle as her black skirt with white lace hemmed in the ends changed from a light to a dark, soaked color. The black cross earrings dangled from her ears and wavered in the wind's direction. Water dripped from the ends, falling onto the steel roof.

Misa blinked slowly, allowing more of her black, fuzzy eyeliner to stream down to meet her bloody red polished lips. More tears came from her eyes blending in with the wet rain and corrupted makeup. Her drenched lips parted slightly, emitting a creamy white fog-like substance to escape from her mouth as the cold submerged her body whole. Chills ran through her body like electrical shocks as the distant hum of a train sounded nearby, the heavy wheels storming against the steel tracks. The obscure clouds above her head collided with each other, a sharp streak of lightning illuminated the sky. The roars of the rowdy thunder shocked her frail, weak soul as she tried to stay composed on top of the tall building.

She raised her feeble head towards the sky, rain seeped around her aching eyes. The full moon was no where to be seen, the dismal clouds were like a thick wall concealing its angelic light. Gazing back down to the streets below her, she walked forward. The metal roof echoed beneath her after every willing step she took but were quickly muffled after another luminous strike of lightning.

Never ending honks and horns from cars and buses reverberated below as they hustled at dangerous speeds in the blustery night. The vintage copper crosses that hung around her neck swung in a steady beat like a pendulum as she brought herself to a halt at the edge of the skyscraper. Her black boots edged closer to the ends of the building's roof. Her nails lingered by the sides of her skirt as she stayed still, looking down underneath.

She took a deep breath, drops of rain and chilly air filled her lungs instantly. Her right hand found its way to her swollen, blood dripping lips, feeling them for one last time as the painful memory shot through her, overtaking her mind.

A sudden, involuntary gasp escaped from her mouth along wit a yelp of pain as the strong, clear memory of her beloved Light kissing her that one day engulfed her disturbed mind. The feel of his genial, bolstering lips brushing hard against her lonely pair along with his welcoming arms embracing her at the time of her need made her want to cry even harder. Streams and rivers composed of tears gushed from her eyes as she did her best to wipe them dry with the back of her scratched hand.

Regret swallowed her as she dearly wished that the cherished memory would have not came to her that very moment. The thought of never seeing her beloved Light killed her more inside than it ever did before, just the simple thought of knowing that he would never be able to kiss or embrace her ever again made her cringe. It was as if sharp blades pierced through her throbbing heart, she wanted to scream but resisted.

Forcing her hand down to her side once more, she resisted a few more tears as she closed her hurt eyes. With whatever strength she had left, she whispered in an inaudible voice, "I love you, Light."

Without a seconds hesitation, she felt the cool rush of the wind piercing through her body, her hair flowing against her scared face. A rush of adrenaline consumed what was left of her soul as she fell farther and farther down toward the heavy traffic. The force of the wind pried her reluctant eye lids open just a hair. Water droplets flowed from her eyes from the wind blowing through her.

She saw a graceful, beautiful figure with a pair of black wings stretching a hand out for her. As she tried to reach for the hand, she noticed his golden eyes full of hatred and misery. A few strands of his luscious golden-brown hair partially covered his eyes as his hard glare bore into her. Her shaking hand was only a few inches away from his, her lip quivered as she tried to pull herself together at the sudden surprise of his presence.

She leaned forward, thrusting herself forward and put more effort as she fought through the hard winds to reach him, to touch him. Her thin frown curled into a slim smile, but quickly vanished.

He lowered his hand just as she was about to hold onto it, she clutched into thin air. His eyes lowered in disgust, he turned away, fading into nothingness. The faint illusion she had disappeared, her tear filled vision saw the blurriness of the red and white lights approaching her.

The hard impact of her fragile body slapping the cold, unforgiving asphalt of the street caused her bones to crack, a few jutted through her bruised skin. A thick, rich scarlet blood puddle formed around her dying corpse. Her neck had cracked in two, a thin line of blood began to accumulate and drip heavily from the scar. The hand that she was reaching out with hung limply on its side by her face. Her legs seemed to be broken by the impact, her black clothes absorbing the gory blood.

The temporary smile that rested on her anemic skin limped to into a permanent frown. Her eyes turned inside out, bleak and white forever.

**x**-_x_-**x**

_End_

* * *

So, how was it? I really hope you guys like it. So basically, this is when Misa commits suicide because of Light's death. Leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks!

With all due respect,

-NM


End file.
